1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) including an electron transport layer, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs), which are self-emitting devices, have a wide viewing angle, excellent contrast, quick response, high brightness, excellent driving voltage characteristics, and color reproduction. A typical OLED includes an anode, a hole transport layer (HTL), an emission layer (EML), an electron transport layer (ETL), and a cathode, which are sequentially stacked on a substrate. In this regard, the HTL, the EML, and the ETL are thin films formed from organic compounds.
When a voltage is applied to the anode and the cathode, holes injected from the anode move to the EML, via the HTL, and electrons injected from the cathode move to the EML, via the ETL. The holes and electrons recombine in the EML to generate excitons. When the excitons drop from an excited state to a ground state, light is emitted. The injection and flow of holes and electrons should be balanced, so that an OLED having the above-described structure has excellent efficiency and a long lifetime.